


Not a Bride But Still Blushing

by cjr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Office, Blushing! Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr/pseuds/cjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek owns a bakery.  It just so happens that it's Stiles' favorite.</p><p>OR</p><p>In which Laura is super cool, Erica is a tease, Boyd is a cake decorator, Scott is a friend, Allison beasts at video games, Lydia is a boss, Stiles eats croissants, and Derek blushes a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Bride But Still Blushing

Stiles checked his pockets again, but they still showed no sign of his security pass, so he was stuck outside the building, an hour before anyone else usually starts showing up, tired, cold, hungry, and, he checks his watch, officially late. He looked at the documents that Lydia had asked him to bring to their meeting this morning. The stupid pieces of paper he’d forgotten in his car so after he set all his shit down on his desk, he’d gone back out for.  And now he was late. And a dead man walking. He didn’t even have his phone to call her to say that he was just outside the building and needed to be let in.   He was so busy freaking out that he didn’t see the man walking up to the door.  He almost managed to get in and have the door closed before Stiles even realized what was happening.  Luckily, Stiles caught the door before it could close all the way and followed the man inside.

The man however, stopped in his tracks and turned around to glare at Stiles.  He was honestly the most beautiful person Stiles had ever seen.  The man’s dark hair was perfectly coifed, just begging for Stiles to run his fingers through it.  And he was built like a god.  Even though he was around Stiles’ height, the man had _girth_. Stiles dragged his eyes back up to the man’s face, where he saw that he was being glared at with the prettiest eyes in all of creation.  And, wait a minute, the man had the slightest hint of pink on his cheeks.  Was he blushing?  Because of Stiles? 

“…Well?” The man said, and it took Stiles embarrassingly long to tell that he must’ve been talking earlier. Oops?  Stiles stayed silent long enough that the man decided to clarify, thank God.  “Do you work here.” Stiles was still a little flustered, so he did what he did best, rant.

“That wasn’t really phrased like a question, but yeah. I’m in engineering. On fourth.  You probably work in corporate or something because I’m like 110 percent sure that I’ve never seen you before in my life. I know that I’d remember your face,” Stiles chuckled and looked up to see that the man was again showing signs of a blush. “Not because— but because—you know—we’d have met…” Stiles trailed off, unsure how to end, but wanting to keep talking to—well, talking at the man.  “Anyway, I’m Stiles.  Stilinski. Engineering.  I think I said that already though,” He smiled slightly and held out his hand.

“Derek Hale.  Nice to meet you. What are you doing arriving this early? Usually engineers don’t start arriving for another hour at least,” Derek said, walking to the elevator button and pressing it.  Stiles followed.

“Meeting with my colleague.  We’re supposed to present our last development to the board this morning and she’s a little worried, not that she’d ever admit to it,” then Stiles’ brain caught up to his mouth, for once.  “Wait.  Did you say your last name was Hale?  As in Hale Industries? As in you are actually Derek Hale, brother of Laura Hale, CEO of Hale Industries?” _Great,_ Stiles thought, _Now you’re crushing on your boss's brother.  Fantastic._

“Uh, yeah.  That’d be me,” Hale said, his hand coming up to the back of his neck, rubbing there nervously.  The door to the elevator dinged and he got in, eyes down and once more faintly blushing. He held the door for Stiles to follow. He quickly pushed two buttons, clearly remembering that Engineering was on the fourteenth floor of the building. 

“Damn, you’re family has very nice genetics,” Stiles joked.  Derek laughed a little. No teeth yet, but slightly more than a huff.  It gave Stiles a vague sense that there could be hope for more of a laugh in the future. “What are you doing here then, Derek Hale?  I didn’t think you worked here anymore.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, no.  I actually don’t.  I’m just here to bring my sister breakfast,” he said, holding up a bag with what smelled like a scone.  “I normally do because otherwise I swear she wouldn’t eat it.  I think Cora, my other sister, brings her lunch most days.  It’s a surprise she’s managed to survive on her own for so long, honestly.”

“Oh my gosh!  Is that a scone from Half Moon Bakery?  I seriously love that place.  I go there every morning before work.  Well, not today, obviously, because I got up so early.  But still.  The scones are so good.  And man, don’t even get me started on their croissants.  I’d kill for one of those,” Stiles exclaimed, surprised to see the bag’s design, not many people knew of it.  Stiles only did because it was popular with at the police department.  When Sharon first brought it in he remembers confessing his undying love for her until she told him where she got the cookie. “And the cookies! Heck, if I knew that only one more Half Moon cookie existed in the world, I would kill even my own best friend for it,” Stiles joked.  He knew that if it came down to it Scott would easily win any battle between them. But probably not actually be able to kill Stiles.  And, the nice idiot, would split the cookie with Stiles anyway, even after beating him fair and square.

Stiles finally stopped in his thoughts and looked at Derek.  If Stiles was only guessing at him blushing before, now it was very obvious.  As Stiles would happily tell anyone, Derek Hale was a lobster red blusher.  There were splotches of more color on his cheeks and leading down his neck.  Stiles would bet that the blush continued onto Derek’s chest (he’d happily volunteer to see).   It was honest to God, the cutest thing he’d ever seen.  “What did I say?” Stiles asked, hoping that Derek wasn’t an angry blusher or something weird like that.

“Oh!  Uh, nothing?  I was just uh….well I was thinking of this thing, and it was really, embarrassing? So….” Derek trailed off just as the elevator dinged, signaling they were on his floor.  “Well, nice to meet you.  Bye!”  Derek exclaimed, practically pushing a very confused Stiles out of the elevator.

“Bye, I guess…” Stiles said to the elevator’s closed doors. 

“Stiles!” he heard Lydia shouting from her office. “Is that you?  Get your late ass in here right now!”

With one final look to the elevator doors and the promise to himself to come in early again tomorrow, he headed to Lydia’s office to help prepare the presentation.

***

Derek finished the journey to Laura’s office and set the pastry bag on her desk before sinking into the chair across from it. “Ugh, have I told you lately how much I absolutely love everything about you?” She barely even looked up from her work as she reached into the bag, took out the scone, and started devouring it. “What’s up with you?” she asked between bites.  “You look like someone just killed your week old puppy or something.”

“Uh, I met someone an—“

“You met someone!” Laura interrupted, scone crumbs flying out of her mouth and onto her keyboard.

“Yeah, just now.  He was—“

Before Derek could finish Laura rolled her eyes in such a way that he cut off mid sentence.  “I thought you meant _met_ met someone, asshole.  But fine, tell me about your _casual_ meeting of someone _just now_. Continue, he was…”

“He was a fan of my bakery.  Recognized the bag,” Derek mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up as he remembered the man from the elevator. “Stiles,” he barely whispered.

“Stiles-in-engineering Stiles?” Laura clarified.

“Yeah,” Derek sighed, missing whatever Laura said next. When his focus was brought back to her she was finished with her scone and typing on her computer. She noticed Derek’s attention and smiled. 

“I’m starting to think that maybe you did _meet_ meet someone,” she mused, looking over at him while her fingers still worked away at whatever it was she was doing.  Derek barely even understood the company when he worked for the company.  He honestly couldn’t follow whatever it was she was doing, no matter how often she told him over their meals together.  “I’ll see you at the bakery tomorrow if I don’t end up seeing you later today.”

“See me?” Derek asked, confused.

“Yeah, bro.  I don’t need to be in until like noon for once in my life, so I decided I’d drop by at the bakery in the morning instead of you needing to come to me?”

“Yeah.  Sounds great.  I know Erica’s been making comments on not having seen you around in a while,” Derek said, getting up from his seat and reaching to take the bag and throw it out on his way out of the building.

“I knew I liked her for a reason,” Laura shouted at his retreating back.  He waved a hand over his shoulder in goodbye. 

His walk back to Half Moon was short as ever, but it was the first time that his thoughts were entirely devoted to one person, instead of whatever he wanted to try baking next.

***

“Stiles!  Focus! That’s the third time I’ve had to tell you today.  What the hell, man?” Scott asks, just barely saving Stiles’ life from enemy soldiers. “Dude, you’re really off your game right now,” he added from where his head was resting on Allison’s thigh as she expertly hit her own controller.

“I’m in love Scott.  Of course I’m off my game,” Stiles snarked back, getting his shit together long enough to snipe someone who was trying to sneak up on Scott’s back. “I just, he was beautiful and nice, and his blush Scott.  _His blush._ ”

“Yeah, I’ve heard all about _Derek Hale’s_ beauty.  I get it, man.  Now watch my back, I’m heading in.”

“I’d like to point out that I had so much more sympathy with you when you were dealing with your endless obsession over Allison, you could at least pretend to care.”  Stiles tracked Scott with his gun, killing anyone who threatened to turn in his direction.

“You had zero sympathy for me,” Scott said, running into the enemy’s base camp.  “In fact, I remember you laughing hysterically many a time as I told you of my failures in attempting to woo her.”  They were now both just shooting at everything that moved as Scott ran to the middle of their camp.

“Yeah, but if it wasn’t for my constantly talking you up during our Computer Science class together, you never would’ve been able to woo her at all, ever.  So really, it’s because of me that you are not currently a single man,” Stiles reasoned. Scott was almost to the middle when he was shot in the head.

“And now, it’s because of Stiles that you’re a dead man,” Allison added.

“Damn it Stiles!  You were supposed be watching for her,” Scott complained, begrudgingly reaching out to return Allison’s triumphant fist bump. 

“Sorry, I was distracted thinking of his blush.”

“Yeah,” Scott rolled his eyes. “I’m starting to think that this is going to become a habit.”

“Whatever.  I’m heading to bed anyway,” Stiles said, getting up from his position on the couch.

“What?  Dude, it’s not even that late!” Scott exclaimed in false outrage. 

“I know, but I have to go in early to work tomorrow.”

“Lydia being hellish again?” Allison asked.

“Nah.  I just happen to have it on good authority that Derek always arrives at the office at 7 to bring his sister breakfast.  So I’ve got to be there early to run into him.” 

“You know, some people might think of that as stalking, right?”  Scott joked.

“Whatever, like you didn’t stalk Allison before you guys got together.”  Scott looked down as Allison smiled at him.  “Night,” Stiles said.

“Night!” both shouted as his back as he walked to his room.

*** 

When Stiles got to work in the morning, he was disappointed to see no Derek around.  He even waited for like a solid hour outside the building, hoping to run into the man before he gave up and decided that he must’ve made Derek so uncomfortable the previous day that the man had decided to let his sister starve rather than endure another 10 minutes with Stiles.  Or, because he hadn’t even known that Stiles would be here, he’d let her starve on the off chance that he would’ve run into Stiles. (Or, the logical side of his brain insisted, something had come up and Stiles was just being a dramatic fool, but whatever, his logical side rarely won over during times like these.)

So there he was, sitting in his office when everyone started arriving, sadder than he had any right to be.  And hungry because he got up so early and didn’t stop at Half Moon before coming to work because it wasn’t officially open that early.

Wait a minute.  It wasn’t even open that early.  How did Derek bring breakfast scones to his sister every day if the bakery wasn’t even open yet?  And then Stiles made the connection.  He remembered Erica, the lovely lady who always shoves coffee and some sort of pastry into his tired arms, had been ranting to him about her gorgeous boss who never comes to the front but who is actually the one Stiles should be complementing about the food.  Not the coffee though, that was usually her, Isaac, who helps man the counter, or Boyd. Boyd had been a surprise to Stiles when he first met the man.  He was huge and intimidating but Stiles was fairly sure by now that it was all an act. Fairly sure, that is. After all, Boyd was the one who decorated the beautiful window cakes and apparently had been pushing the owner to start taking orders for wedding and birthday cakes.  Stiles knew from experience that Boyd’s cakes were fabulous as Laura always ordered from Half Moon for company events… Even before they started selling cakes publically.  That’s when Stiles brain finally got back on track.  Derek Hale, brother of Laura Hale, was the owner and primary baker of Half Moon Bakery.

Stiles got up from his desk and yelled to tell Lydia he was heading out to get coffee and a pastry.  She waved her hand at him without even looking up from her work, so Stiles took that to mean he was free to go. 

***

Derek  was in the back mixing the dough for some blueberry scones when he heard he bells above the door jingle.  He ignored it, as he usually did, continuing his work in the back.  He could vaguely hear Erica greet someone who it sounded like she knew well, “Hey!  Long time no see. Where were you yesterday? And why are you so late today?”

“Had to go in early to finish up a presentation at work,” a man responded.  And Derek recognized that voice.  He’d been listening for it all morning since he came in and remembered that Stiles came to the bakery on a daily basis.  His hands stilled in his work and without even thinking to hard he went up to the sink and washed them. Boyd looked up from the cake he was decorating and gave Derek a look that he ignored. “I went into work early again. I need coffee, Erica. Please, it’s a wonder I’m still standing.”

Erica laughed and he heard her grab a mug from the shelf above the coffee brew.  Derek was about to walk out of the kitchen when he realized that he would look like a fool if he went out and had nothing to do, it would be obvious that he was only going out to see Stiles.  He remembered the croissants in the oven and grabbed them to have something to hold. He backed out of the door and turned around, faking surprise when he saw Stiles.

Stiles had already received his coffee from Erica and was in the process of guzzling it down when he made eye contact with Derek. “Derek?” he asked, coughing a little into his beverage like he swallowed funny. 

“Oh, hey Stiles!” Derek said, trying to play it cool. He knew it was a lost cause, however, when his cheeks started heating up from just looking at the man. He couldn’t help where his brain automatically went when he saw Stiles’ lips.  It just happened!  “How are you?” 

“I’m good!” Stiles squeaked out. “A little tired, but good,” he gestured to the coffee in his hand, almost spilling it on the counter. “Are those freshly baked croissants?” he asked, glancing to the tray in Derek’s hand. 

“Yeah,” Derek said casually like he hadn’t made the tray and kept them in the oven on a low setting from the knowledge that croissants were Stiles’ favorites.

“Oh my god I love you,” Stiles said, making grabby hands for the tray.  Derek felt like his face was hotter than the sun but was saved from having to come up with a reply when Laura entered the shop, fresh from her morning run.

She said hellos to everyone, raising her voice slightly to greet Boyd and then turned to look at Stiles, “Hey, Stiles, was it?” Derek’s cheeks had just settled down into their normal color but he could feel them prepare to heat back up already cautious to see Laura talking to Stiles.

“Yeah,” Stiles held out his hand for Laura to take. 

“Yeah, I remember.  Engineering, right?”  Stiles nodded, glancing distractedly at the tray still in Derek’s hand. “You’re presentation yesterday to the board went wonderfully!  They agreed to fund your project,” Stiles entire face lit up, full attention back on Laura. Derek set the tray on a cooling rack on the counter and grabbed a plate.  “I was gonna stop by your office when I got to work.  But since you’re here, why hold off on the good news, right?” Derek got out a spatula and pulled one of the croissants from the tray, moving it to the plate. 

“Yes!  Oh, thank you so much!  Lydia, my partner, is gonna flip.  Well, not flip because yesterday she was telling me that anyone who wouldn’t fund it would be an idiot, but still.  Thank you so much! This is such a great opportunity!” Stiles paused to breath and Derek set the plate in front of him, ignoring the perceptive looks he got from both Erica and Laura.  When Stiles noticed the plate, he stopped his celebratory ranting and looked up at Derek smiling. “Thanks,” he said sincerely, a lot quieter than his previous talking.  He looked down at the plate and tore off a piece to place in his mouth, moaning quietly at the flavor.  Derek blushed proudly and turned away to take the rest of them off the tray. When he was finished with that he took one of the raspberry scones he’d made earlier and put it on a plate for Laura. He saw Erica raise her eyebrows at him and so he got her one as well.  After figuring, fuck it, he grabbed himself a croissant.  

They all conversed while enjoying their pastries, until Stiles looked up at the clock and exclaimed that he should be heading back to work.  Laura got up, agreeing. When Stiles tried to pay for his coffee and pastry, Derek waved him off, saying something about how he should consider it a “congratulations on your funding” gift.  The returning smile was well worth how much Erica teased him for the remainder of the day.

***

It became a routine.  Stiles would stop in and Derek would come out of the back and they would all eat together before Stiles (and Laura, when she could join) would head to work and Erica and Derek would get back to whatever they were doing at the bakery that day.  Whenever Derek could, he gave Stiles his food for free.  Sometimes by saying that he needed a taste tester for his new recipes and it would be unfair to have that tester pay to test. Erica made fun of him for that for _weeks_.  Laura for a couple of months.  But it becomes a thing.  A thing that Derek greatly look forward to.

***

Stiles woke up one morning and rolled right out of bed. He didn’t even feel that tired. He rushed to put on his clothes, knowing that the sooner he was out of the door the sooner he’d see Derek. He ran into Scott in their kitchen, he was blearily trying to get the coffee maker to start. Stiles hip checked him out of the way to make the coffee, practically humming while he worked.   “Jesus,” Scott mumbled, tiredly. “When did you become such a morning person?” he asked, reaching into the pantry to grab bread to make himself and Allison toast. 

“I’m just happy to be up is all,” Stiles responded.

“You’re never happy to be up,” Allison said, entering the kitchen and making  a sad face when she saw the coffee wasn’t ready yet.

“You mean he never used to be happy to be up,” Scott said as he walked over to kiss Allison good morning.  “But then he met _Derek_ and everything changed.”  Stiles didn’t dignify that with a response.  So what if he was happy to see Derek in the morning?  Why would that matter?" 

The toaster dinged and Scott grabbed the toast and started to smear butter on it.  Allison made their coffee when it was done and they both sat at the table and started eating.  It was a routine that Stiles witnessed every morning, but this morning he felt an odd sadness at seeing it.  He realized that he wanted that.  He realized that he wanted that with _Derek._ Shit 

Stiles walked into the bakery that morning, a little more aware of himself than normally.  When he said hello to Erica, Derek immediately left the kitchen with a plate of his newest “creation.”  He set it down in front of Stiles and turned to grab Stiles a mug and got him coffee. Stiles took a sip. It was exactly how he liked it, just the right amount of cream, sugar, and coffee.  Derek started making conversation with him, but Stiles' responses were mediocre at best.  He knew that Derek noticed, but he didn’t mention it, knowing that if Stiles wanted to talk about it, he would.  It was one of the things he loved about Derek.  Stiles felt his heart clench at that.  _He loved about Derek_. He loved Derek. Man, this morning was just brim full of revelations. 

When he was done eating he was giving a half hearted goodbye when Derek looked at him with concern.  “Are you okay?” he asked, quietly so that no one else heard.

“Yeah, yeah.  I’m fine.  Just, busy at work and stuff,”  and with that Stiles grabbed his shit off the counter and headed into work, deciding that this should maybe be the last time he visits Half Moon bakery.

***

Two days later, Stiles was working in his office when someone knocked on the door.  He shouted for them to come in, expecting it to be a colleague asking for help on a project, instead he looked up to see the one and only Laura Hale standing in his office door, holding a bag from a very familiar bakery.

“How can I help you, Laura?”  he asked, gesturing for her to take a seat.

“Oh, no, this has nothing to do with business. Don’t worry.  I just wanted to bring you this because you didn’t come in this morning or yesterday.  Derek said he wanted you to try this,” Laura said, gesturing to the bag in her hand. 

“Oh!  Thank you so much!  I’ve just been so booked with work that I wasn’t able to drop by.” he smiled at her. _My absence has nothing to do with the fact that I think I’ve fallen head over butt for your brother,_ he thought.

“You’re welcome, but it’s not me you should be thanking.” Stiles open his mouth to reply but she cut him off before he could. “It’s Derek,” she said, looking at him, trying to get a read of his emotions. 

“Uh, wow.  That’s so sweet of him.” Stiles said, so sure that his cheeks were heating up.

“Yeah, I’m sure it’s  probably because he’s sort of obsessed with you,” Laura said, seemingly in passing.   And then she casually added, in the way that only an older sister could, “Did you know that he manned the counter all morning?  It’s weird because he’s _never_ done that before.  So of course I asked him about it but apparently he just felt like seeing his customers. _I_ however, think that that’s bullshit and that he felt like seeing one customer in particular.  _One_ who has only been absent for a single day.

“After all, Derek was sad and cranky all of yesterday because this _guy_ never showed up. And he dealt with _people_ all morning on the off chance that he would today. When I left to come here, he was still at the counter, glaring all his customers away because he thought this _guy_ might show up for lunch as he’d missed two breakfasts,” she finished, as if making conversation. Laura politely ignored Stiles’ dropped jaw to continue.  “So, really Stiles, I would leave you with your on the house croissant that Derek forcibly shoved into my hands to deliver to you, but instead I think that I will direct you to the bakery and tell you that you should just ask my brother out on a date. Because if I wasn’t sure of his feelings for you before, I am now.  He only every forcibly feeds the people he really cares about. And well,” she gestured again to the bag and shrugged.  “I think you should take your lunch break now.  Like right now.”

“Yeah, I think I’m going to do just that,” Stiles said, getting up, still processing all of the information he was given. He half-heartedly said goodbye to Laura (might have even kissed her cheek?) and yelled at Lydia that he was taking his lunch break, before booking it across town to kiss the stupid man of his dreams.

***

Derek was in the back, violently kneading bread that he knew was probably going to be ruined if he kept going at it the way he was. He’d manned the counter all morning, practically growling at Erica when she tried to warn him away. He’d made Laura bring Stiles a croissant earlier, but had manned the counter for a little after she’d left just in case.

It wasn’t like him to get this upset about some guy. But then he remembered that Stiles wasn’t just some guy.  He was always happy and upbeat.  And sure, he often talked a lot and much to fast, but Derek still hadn’t heard enough of what the man had to say.  Derek would listen to him debate the differences between Marvel and DC thousands of more times (though he’s fairly certain he has most of that rant memorized now). And thousands of times more, and it still wouldn’t be enough.  He wanted to bake for Stiles every morning and give him coffee.  He wanted to read with Stiles, and watch TV with Stiles. Maybe even watch one of the damn movies that Stiles was always saying he needed to watch.  He wanted to fall asleep with Stiles, and wake up with him. He wanted Stiles. He wanted Stiles so badly that it hurt. That his chest ached, especially after the other’s absence for a couple of days.

Derek was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the bell jingle or Erica’s hesitant hello.  He wasn’t even paying attention when the door to the kitchen opened, still violently kneading the bread and thinking of the stupid man who he’d given his heart to.  He only just started paying attention when he heard the footsteps aimed directly at him, and even then only just had time to turn around before a mouth collided violently with his own.  Hands reached up to grab his face and hold him close while his mouth was accosted by—“Stiles?” he asked, when the other broke the kiss and gulped in air. “What—“

“No,” Stiles interrupted.  “Me first.  Because according to your sister, you love me.  Or at least like me a lot.  And honestly I can live with either right now because I love you and so whatever you’re willing to give me I can take.  Because Derek, I haven’t seen you in two days and I think they have been the worst two days ever. I don’t know how I functioned without you for 24 years of my life.  I really don’t.  I missed you with every cell in my body, it was like they were all aching, I missed your smell. I missed your smile. I missed your face. I missed your fucking blush. I missed you so much. Asshole.”

"Me? I'm the asshole?" Derek asked, incredulous. "I wasn't the one who just fucking disappeared for two days! You just left. You came in one morning, barely said two words to me, and just walked out!  You're the asshole," Derek finished before his brain caught up. "Wait, you love me?" Derek asked, significantly more unsure and timid than he had been while shouting at Stiles.

"Love? Who said anything about love? I said like. Yep, definitely like," Stiles started ranting.

If Derek were less sure of himself this is where he would hesitate. But he was 110% sure that Stiles had used the word love. "Well that's something that I'm going to need to work on then. Seeing as I'm definitely in love with you.  I think I’ll start by inviting you to dinner and a movie." Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles. Really kissed him as the first one was more of a face smash than a kiss.

After a while Derek heard the distinct sound of a camera shutter so he broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Stiles. After catching his breath, Derek turned to the source of the noise and as another photo was taken.

"What?" Erica shrugged. "Laura wanted proof.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr: whowhatwhenwhereandwhynot.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, Laura totally mentions to her parents that Derek was actually the second Hale that Stiles kissed. She holds it over their heads for years.
> 
> Loads of thanks to my friend domestic-hedgehog for telling me that the word routine was a thing and for reading it over.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
